You Never Get What You Wish For
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: A wish on a star brings a little more than Ash and Misty expected... now Ash is shaving his legs and Misty is eating to her heart's content! What will happen? R&R, Rated for some... interesting humor.


You Never Get What You Wish For

By Finaille Nailo

A/N- Finally getting this on fanfiction.net… if you don't like it, please, I'm sorry, but I wrote this over a year ago!!!

"Do you always act like this, or is it just around me?" Misty asks Ash, who's staring at a map and totally confused.

"Listen! We're not lost! I know exactly where we are!" Ash yells.

"Then where are we smart guy?" Misty asks impatiently.

"Uh… I think we are lost on a trail in the middle of nowhere wondering why we left Brock in the last town with Professor Pine lady." Ash says.

"And also looking for you brain!" Misty yells.

"Shut up! If you shut your big mouth up, maybe we can figure out where the heck we are!" Ash yells back. Misty turns so her back is facing him.

"Well, I'm going! If you want to follow me, then do it. But if you want to stand here all day gawking at a map, you can do that too." Misty says. She starts to walk down the trail. Ash looks at her. When she is almost out of sight, Ash yells.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" He runs after her.

Later that night…

"At least we found the right trail." Misty says, rolling out her sleeping bag.

"I guess we got lucky, but I would have found it anyways." Ash quickly replies.

"In about a million years." Misty snorts. 

"Oh shut up!" Ash says.

"Make me!" Misty yells. 

"Fine, I will!" Ash tackles her to the ground. Pikachu looks at them strangely.

"Pikachu!" He yells, emitting a thunderbolt on the two of them.

"Hey! Why'd you do that Pikachu." Ash cried, lying on the ground completely fried.

"Pika…" Pikachu sweatdrops.

"Now I know what it feels like to be you…" Misty remarked, also fried.

"Oh be quiet… ow." Ash says. Misty sits up and rubs her head.

"I'm gonna fix dinner. Why don't you get cleaned up? You look horrible." Misty tells Ash.

"You look even worse." Ash says, taking it the wrong way.

"NO! I didn't mean you looked bad, I meant you're a mess." Misty says.

"You still look worse." Ash remarks as he stands up. Misty kicks him in the butt. " Hey!"

"Just do what I say NOW!" Misty yells.

"Yes oh Devil lady." Ash grins. Misty pops out her mallet and holds it up. " Ok, I'm leaving…" He and Pikachu run off.

"Finally…" Misty sighs. She plops herself down on a log and looks up at the starry sky. A long time later, a shooting star appears and Misty makes a wish.

"I wish I could understand Ash better," She whispers, " So we could be more then friends." She looks at the fire and falls asleep there.

********

"Pikachu?" Ash said while toweling off. " Do you think I'm making a mistake about treating Misty the way I do?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said very plainly.

"I see your point. But it's too hard for me to act even as a friend towards her." Ash said.

"Pika pikachu pi pika?" Pikachu asks. Ash looks up and sees the same shooting star Misty saw.

"I wish I could understand Misty better," He whispers, " So we could be more than friends." He puts on his shirt and jacket and puts his hat back on. " Come on Pikachu, let's go back." They walk back, and when they get back to the campground, Ash finds Misty asleep. Ash gets her sleeping bag, carries Misty to it, and puts her in it. He puts his sleeping bag right next to hers, gets in, and falls asleep. 

********

The next morning…

Misty yawns as she gets up. She rubs her eyes, and sees another Misty sleeping in her own sleeping bag. " I must still be asleep…" She said. She scratches her head, but notices a hat on it. She looks down and sees Ash's clothes on her. She grabs her backpack and pulls out her mirror. She looks at it and starts screaming.

"WAAHH!" Misty yells. She wakes Ash up. Ash looks at another Ash screaming. Ash looks at himself, seeing Misty's clothes on him. Ash starts screaming too.

"Crap! I'm you!" Ash yells.

"Oh my god, I'm YOU! This is even worse!" Misty yells.

"How did this happen?" Ash yells.

"Does it look like I know?" Misty screams.

"But, I'm a girl!" Ash yells.

"I see that! And I'm a guy!" Misty yells. 

"But this isn't supposed to happen!" Ash yells. Misty pinches herself hard.

"Ow! This definitely isn't a dream! Ok, we should both chill out for a moment." Misty says.

"Fine. But what are we supposed to do?" Ash asks. (Ash is Ash in Misty's body, and Misty is Misty in Ash's body for now.)

"I really don't know." Misty replies. " First, we have to find out how this happened. And 

I have no idea how this happened." 

"Me neither." Ash says.

"Well then, I guess we're stuck like this until we figure out what happened." Misty says.

"Ok then. But when we're around people, what will we do?" Ash asks.

"Act like we normally act." Misty replies. " I don't think it'll be too hard." Misty says.

"Ok. I think we should be packing up and heading out, I… I mean you, have to battle that gym leader in Mahogany Town." Ash says.

"Maybe we should wait until we switch back before that happens. I'm not as good… I mean, I think it would be better if you did it in your own body." Misty says.

"Ok, we can wait then." Ash says. He grabs Misty's backpack. " Well, are we going to go?"

"Yeah sure." Misty wakes up Pikachu. " Time to go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" He hops on Misty's shoulder.

"Um, Pikachu? I know that this is gonna sound REALLY weird, but you should know that I'm Ash and that's Misty." Ash says.

"Pika?!" He asks confusedly.

"It's true." Misty says.

"Pika…" He says. They start walking to Mahogany Town. They DON'T end up getting lost and they get there around 1:00. 

"So, Misty, what are we going to do now?" Ash asks.

"Um, maybe we should check in a hotel." Misty replies.

"Oh yeah, right." Ash says. They start walking towards a hotel when Brock runs up to them.

"Hey guys!" He says.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asks.

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it…" Brock says, shuddering.

"What? She dump you?" Ash asks.

"No, she's still in love with me, but her version of love is a painful one." Brock says, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not like she's following you around though." Misty adds to make him feel better. Brock stares at Misty in Ash's body.

"Ok… that is so not like you to say that. You almost sounded like Misty for a minute there." Brock says.

"Come on you guys! I'm starving! Can't a guy… I mean girl get to eat?" Ash says. Brock stares at Ash in Misty's body.

"I swear, it's like you two switched bodies or something. Weird." Brock says. Misty and Ash just stare at each other plainly.

"Um… yeah… switched bodies…" Misty says.

"What she's trying to say is… well… you're right." Ash says as calmly as possible.

"Ok, I know it's not April, so just give up your little jig here." Brock says.

"No Brock, we're completely SERIOUS!" Misty yells.

"I don't know if you guys are lying or not. I guess I'll just have to watch you two." Brock says. Ash all of a sudden grabs his stomach in pain.

"Owww!!! Now what?" Ash asks.

"Oh yeah… I think I totally forgot about Aunt Flo…" (Aunt Flo is your period so you know -_-) Misty quietly says.

"Ok, I don't think I'm gonna want to hear this." Ash says, having no clue what's going on.

"Ok, maybe you did switch bodies…" Brock says very plainly, knowing Ash wouldn't know what Aunt Flo meant.

"Um, maybe you should get in your backpack and get a… um… little pink package and some Tylenol." Misty says.

"Um, why?" Ash asked.

"Uh, why don't you go in a bathroom and find that out. Oh, don't forget to grab the… um… package instructional." Misty adds.

"Oh, sure." Ash takes out the instructional, reads the top, and turns bright red. " WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME I GOT YOUR PERIOD!" Everyone turns around and stares at him.

"Um, thanks for broadcasting that the Cerulean City Gym leader has her period… my sisters didn't even know!" Misty yells. Ash just blinks and runs into the guy's bathroom. 

"WRONG BATHROOM BONEHEAD!" They heard some screams and Ash quickly runs into the women's bathroom.

********

At dinner…

" Finally, I get to eat!" Ash exclaims.

"Careful Ash, girls can't eat as much as guys." Misty says.

"What can I get then?" Ash asks.

"Um, the chicken salad is something I like." Misty says.

"Oh fine, I'll get the chicken salad." Ash groans.

"And for once I get to have the double cheeseburger!" Misty exclaims happily.

"Lucky you…" Ash groans.

"So, did you figure out your you-know-what?" Brock asks with a huge smile.

"Uh, yeah." Ash quietly says. Their food arrives.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a room with Ash and I?" Misty asks.

"No, I think you two in a room is enough action." Brock says.

"HEY!" Ash yells.

"Ok, why would you think that?" Misty asks, with a huge blush on her face. Ash notices.

"Uh, your face is completely red…" Ash says silently.

"Whoops." Misty says shyly.

"Shouldn't we be getting to our rooms?" Brock says, winking at Ash.

"Yeah." Ash says. They get up, and Ash and Misty both walk to their room. They walk in and both sit down on their bed.

"Um, now what?" Misty asks.

"I dunno. So why was your face so red at dinner?" Ash asks, with a slight blush on his face.

"I… lo… um, nothing much, it was just hot." Misty says, lying.

"Oh, I thought it was kind of cold." Ash says.

"I think you need to go take a shower." Misty says quietly.

"With my period?" Ash asks in horror.

"Just don't look down!" Misty says loudly.

"Uh, do you think you could help me?" Ash asks with a HUGE blush on his face.

"WHAT!!!!???????" Misty yells.

"Seriously!" Ash yells.

"Ok, just keep your clothes on until I leave." Misty says.

"Ok." Ash says. They go in the bathroom and Ash shuts the door. Misty is completely shocked from what he did.

"Uh, why did you do that?" Misty asks.

"Oh… did I just do that?" Ash asks. He opens the door. Misty shows Ash what to do and leaves the bathroom with a HUGE blush on her face.

"I can't believe I just did that." Misty sweatdrops. Someone knocks on the door. Misty opens it. Brock steps in.

"Hi Ash." Brock says.

"I'M MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yells.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Cause I was just about to say if he still liked you even though you switched bo…" Brock shuts up as soon as he realizes what he said.

"Are you saying Ash likes me???" Misty asks with a smile on her face.

"I didn't say ANYTHING!" Brock says, totally embarrassed.

"You did! I can't believe it! Ash likes me! Yes!!!!!!" Misty yells with joy.

"What? You like Ash?" Brock asks. Misty turns red.

"Um, no?" Misty says.

"Please! Like I'd believe you for a minute!" Brock says. Misty turns redder. She grabs her mallet out and whacks Brock on the head continuously.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMMY!" Misty yells.

"OK! Stop killing me and I won't make fun of you anymore!" Brock yells, with tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. Misty pops the mallet back into her bag.

"Just don't tell anyone, ok Brock?" Misty says with a grim look on her face.

"Ok, I promise." Brock says. Ash walks out of the bathroom with a red face. 

"Um, I think I finished." Ash says. Misty looks at Ash's legs.

"You forgot to shave." Misty says.

"NO WAY! I'd end up killing myself with a razor!" Ash yells. Misty sighs.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Misty says. They both walk in the bathroom. " Just sit on the ledge." She tells him. She grabs a razor from her (not Ash's) backpack and walks up to Ash.

"Will this hurt?" Ash asks.

"No, I've done this MILLIONS of times, I don't think this will kill you." Misty says. Ash smiles. Misty starts to shave Ash's legs.

"So, figure out why we switched bodies yet?" Ash asks.

"No. I wish I knew why. The only thing I said that could've caused it was… um, nevermind." Misty says, with a blush on her face.

"Tell me!" Ash demands.

"It's nothing." Misty says.

"Tell me!!!" Ash says, a bit annoyed. Misty starts shaving his legs really fast.

"No!" Misty yells.

"I won't be your friend anymore." Ash says with a grin on his face. Misty finishes.

"You are so pathetic Ash Ketchum." Misty says, putting the razor away.

"I know you are." Ash says.

"What?" Misty asks confusedly.

"Right now YOU'RE Ash Ketchum." Ash says.

"Only physically." Misty says. " You still act like you usually do." 

"And you make me look like a girl. Both mentally AND physically." Ash says, grinning.

"Ever learn to shut up?" Misty says. " Jeez, thanks to you everyone knows I got my period." Misty says.

"Did it ever occur to you that EVERY girl eventually has it?" Ash says. Misty sighs.

"Good point. Sometimes my world can be so messed up it feels like I'm the only one with these problems." Misty says, sitting down next to Ash.

"I know what you mean." Ash says. He looks at her (or to put it one way, " HIMSELF") carefully. " I guess you don't know the pressure I get from battling. When I lose, it feels like the world is going to end." 

"You know Ash, I always thought you never had any feelings. You would always act like you were at the top of the world, or the bottom of the world. You were only happy or sad. I guess I was wrong." Misty says, and puts her hands on top of his. Ash looks at Misty and smiles. They start to lean in to kiss, but they hear a scream from their room.

"Aah! It's you again!" Brock yells. Ash and Misty run out of the bathroom, only to see Professor Pine chasing Brock around the room. " I left for a reason!" Brock yells.

"But I missed you Brock." Prof. Pine says, clinging on to him.

"Jeez, she's dangerous." Misty says. 

"Pika…" Pikachu says, confused.

"Really…" Ash says.

"Pikachu! Hit her with a thundershock!" Misty yells. Pikachu ignores her.

"Duh! Pokemon only listen to their original trainer! And he knows you're me!" Ash yells.

"Oh, right. I forgot!!" Misty adds.

"Pikachu! Hit her with a thundershock!" Ash yells. Pikachu hits Prof. Pine with a direct thundershock and Prof. Pine faints.

"Thank the lord!" Brock sighs with relief. Ash drags her out of the room and locks the door.

"How'd she get in here?" Misty asks.

"She knocked on the door saying room service… I always fall for it." Brock says.

"Isn't this the first time it's happened?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, so I always fall for it." Brock says.

"PATHETIC!" Misty thinks.

"Is she gone?" Brock asks.

"Lemme check." Ash says. He peeks through the peek hole in the door. " Yeah. That was kinda quick." 

"I know within hours she's gonna run into us again." Brock says.

"Then why don't you go to your room so she won't find you?" Misty suggests.

"Oh. Good point." Brock says, leaving the room. " Dumb me."

"At least he's gone." Ash says with a sigh of relief.

"What?!" Misty asks, blushing. Ash blushes too, after realizing what he said.

"Um, I meant so um… Professor Pine wouldn't come in here again!!!" Ash says quickly.

"RIGHT!" Misty thinks.

********

The next night…

"Jeez, I'm tired." Ash says while the group was finishing dinner.

"Yeah… me too." Misty says while yawning.

"Maybe after this we should go to bed." Brock suggests.

"That would be nice." Misty says.

"Ok, why don't we meet back down here tomorrow morning?" Ash suggests.

"Ok, but what for?" Brock asks.

"I'm sick of living in Misty's body, and I wanna figure out how we can switch back." Ash says.

"No way! You guys gotta discuss this on your own. Maybe you did something the night before, possibly while you two were alone." Brock blinks. "Well, I dunno, it's just a guess. Um goodnight guys." Brock says, stands up, and leaves.

"Night' Brock." Ash and Misty say. When they get up to their room, they plop down on their bed.

"Do you think Brock was right?" Misty asks.

"About what?" Ash asks confusedly.

"Think of something we did alone the night before this happened." Misty says.

"There is one thing…" Ash says, while blushing.

"Yeah, same here. Uh, you go first!" Misty says.

"Unfair! Well, ok. Um, I wished that I could understand you better. Ash says quietly. 

"Weird, I said the exact same thing." Misty says. 

"Is that it?" Ash asks. 

"It what?" Misty asks. 

"Is that ALL you said." Ash asks, knowing he said more but choosing not to say anything. 

"Um… no." Misty stammers. 

"Then what did you say?" Ash asks, getting annoyed that Misty is trying to avoid the question. 

"I said... uh... that... I wished we could um... be more than friends." Misty says very quietly, her cheeks turning very red. 

"Would you feel any better if I said that I said the same thing?" Ash asks, his cheeks also turning red. Misty's eyes widen. 

"You said the same thing?" Misty asks.

"Yeah." Ash says. 

"Then we must've said it at the same time!" Misty exclaims.

"Maybe we wished on the same shooting star!" Ash exclaims. 

"I bet! But how do we break the wish?" Misty asks. 

"Maybe we have to make the wish come true." Ash says. 

"How?" Misty asks. 

"We said we wanted to be more than friends, right?" Ash asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Then how's this?" Ash asks, kissing her. Their bodies start to sparkle, and Ash and Misty break the kiss in their own bodies. 

"Dang!" Misty yells. 

"What?" Ash asks. 

"I wish we could've switched back after I got my period!" Misty yells. They grin and kiss again. 

A/N-Thanks for reading my story! I really hoped you liked it! Read and review!!!


End file.
